La Tortura
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: Brian's sister. OC/Dom, She's part Filipino, part Caucasian, and part Mexican. Brian and Millie live in a barrio ("hood" or bad streets of a neighborhood) and see car races mostly every day, that's where their enthusiasm with cars begins.
1. Chapter 1

**La Tortura **

**Malaya Milagros "Millie" Iglesias**-

Her FBI agent name Milagros Wendy Santos

Brian's sister. OC/Dom, She's part Filipino, part Caucasian, and part Mexican. Her mom is half Filipina and half Mexican while her dad is Caucasian. Her dad is Brian's dad. Millie's mom never spoke about her father. When she questions her mom, her mom never replies as her older sister never talks about him either. At age seven a woman named Clarissa comes into Marcella's (Millie's mom) house and dumps her ten year old son there without a care, his name is Brian. Marcella tells her that he's her brother and that Clarissa didn't want him with her. Mariah, Millie's older sister moves out of the house after arguing with Marcella on him staying. Brian and Millie live in a barrio ("hood" or bad streets of a neighborhood) and see car races mostly every day, that's where their enthusiasm with cars begins.

Portrayed by: Ana Patricia Gonzalez


	2. Ch1: First Glimpse

**La Tortura **

**Ch.1: First Glimpse**

**Millie POV**

"What up Sarge?" I smiled up at him as I lay back in my seat in his office. Brian sat down beside me. "We got a job for you two." I raised an eyebrow as he explained, "An undercover job." I smirked as I looked at Bri. "So what's it about?"

**### &&&***###**

I pouted at my brother who sat beside me. "Come on Millie, it's just a car." I replied, "Bri she's my baby! I had to leave her in storage! Storage!" He rolled his eyes and replied, "I have no idea why you love muscle…" I retorted "And I have no idea why you love imports. Muscle beats import, Bri." He rolled his eyes as he revved the engine to his green little car. He stared for a moment and I interrupted his thoughts as I asked, "Bri? You gonna go or no?" Brian rolled his eyes as he floored it. Damn, that boy has a heavy foot, and he wonders why I never let him race in my baby! He started switching gears a little too late. I mean a ten second race is a ten second race not a ten minute race.

I shook my head silently wondering why I didn't head to Harry's yet since I had done my practicing in my 1995 Subaru Impreza WRX STI RA. He spun the wheel and I grabbed to the dashboard as he lost control. I swiftly grabbed the wheel and stop turning and the car comes to a halt. "Shit!" Brian curses as I shake my head.

**### &&&***###**

I switched my gaze to Brian as we walked into Harry's after our first week of being undercover. I looked around the shop before looking back at my twenty-five year old brother. He sighed and looked over at me, "Can I help you Millie?" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you were going to be at Toretto's again…" Brian rolled his eyes and said, "They have some good tuna." I rolled my eyes as I retorted, "That's a lie. There tuna tastes like-like crap. You and I both know you're not there for the tuna." Brian looked at me and replied, "Look," he lowered his voice as he looked around before looking at me and saying, "We've got this job to do, alright? This is our shot for the FBI… And Toretto is a suspect so I'm keeping an eye out."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Bri…you haven't even seen the guy since we got here." Brian was about to comment but Harry came over as he said, "Hey you two. I got some deliveries, Millie you're up." I nodded as I grabbed the list in his hands as I went to the back to gather the parts. I gave Brian a look as Harry handed him his own list. I shook my head at him. He was always in trouble because of some girl…

**### &&&***###**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Millie POV**

I rolled my eyes and pulled my black truck beside the already red truck at Toretto's. It was Brian's and mine lunch break and he told me to head to Toretto's. I put my sunglasses at the top of my almond brown hair. I shook it out as I looked down at myself. I had on dark stained jeans with oil, gray camisole, and a working shirt that had Millie on the corner. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way inside as I walk in I hear Bri say, "I'll have the tuna." The girl, Mia asks, "No crust?" I sat beside Bri as he smiles and confirms "No crust." She smiles and then looks over at me. I smile back as she asks, "Hi, what can I get you?" I smile and say, "Ham and cheese will do. Oh, and a bottle of water too please." She nods and smiles and I reply, "Thanks." As she went to grab the sandwich I look at her and see through the glass a man sitting. His back strong, no hair on his head and it looked like an office. I nudged Bri and he looked at me and I point out the guy. The man stands and goes to a fridge and grabs a beer. As he turns around I avoid his gaze and nudge Brian who just stares at him. It was Dominic Toretto.

Brian looks back as Mia sets down our plates. She smiles at us. Brian and I reply, "Thank you." She then sees the car magazine Bri has and looks at it. I heard tires squealing and look back to see cars coming in. "So how do you to know each other?" I turn back to Mia and answer, "A mutual friend." She raises an eyebrow and Bri explains, "Harry, we help Harry out." She nods I turn around to see car doors slamming and a short Hispanic girl, Letty I believe is her name if I remember, and she goes to a guy and throws her arms around him. He was Leon since those two were in a relationship since teenagers. I turned to see two others come out. "So what's your name?" I turn back to Mia and reply, "People call me Millie." She nods and holds her hand out and replies, "Nice to meet you, Millie, I'm Mia and well I already know you, Brian."

I smirk at him as I shake her hand and reply, "Nice meeting you, Mia." I heard, Leon say something like Mia's pants. "Hey guys," Mia calls. A younger guy who I'm guessing is Jesse says, "How you doing Mia?" Letty says, "How you living girl?" As she walks arm in arm with Leon she stops at Dominic's office and says, "Hey Dom, want something to drink?" He waves his drink in the air. I push my plate away as the guy I'm guessing, Vince comes over beside me. He stares at Bri and Bri stares back as I awkwardly look away from them. Seeing this Mia says, "Vince! Vince!" He looks away and at her as he asks, "What?" She says, "Can I get you anything?" He ignores her and says, "You look good." I shake my head as Brian looks at him and I stand up. I pull my wallet out but Brian beats me as he pulls his out and leaves fifteen on the counter. I say, "Thanks Mia."

I saw Leon and Jesse look me over as I looked at Brian. He stands up as he says, "Well, thanks a lot Mia. See you tomorrow." She replies "Sure." I roll my eyes and walk out of the diner expecting Brian to follow. I stepped in my truck as I heard Vince call out, "Try Fat burger from now on, you get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95 from now on, faggot!" Brian calls out "I like the tuna here." I start my black pick up as Vince calls out, "Bull shit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here." Bri retorted, "Yeah well I do." I put my truck in reverse only to stop as I see Vince tackle Bri.

"Shit!" I called out as I braked, then parked and cut the engine. I jumped out and grabbed Vince who was punching Bri on top. He elbowed me in my face and I felt pain in my jaw. Bri jumped at him and got shoved into the car. I shoved Vince. He turned around and hissed, "Stay out of this!" I shoved him again and said, "Cut this shit out!" He went for Brian again but I shoved him and he turned around a punch aimed for me but I moved out the way and sent a sucker punch to his jaw and he was dazed for a moment before I jumped and tackled him. I started punching wildly and clawing at him.

A pair of arms encircled my waist yanking me off the dick completely who delivered a kick to my stomach. "Crazy ass bitch!" I heard Vince yell. I was given to Brian while I kicked and moved in his grip to go at the dick again. I looked back to see Dominic in front of me as he stared at me and I froze. He was intimidating; I could handle the dick but this guy? He looked like he could tear my head off in a second.

I gulped as I stared at him. His eyes looked between us and Bri said, "Hey man, he was in my face!" Dominic stepped closer to me as he yelled, "I'm in your face!" Just then Dominic was pushed to the side as someone grabbed my hair and face, I yelped as I heard Vince growl out, "Dumbass whore!" Dominic stood up swiftly and grabbed Vince and threw him back at Leon as Dominic said, "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me! Hitting a woman!" Leon dragged the ass away as he yelled, "Get over there!" In a calmer manner, Dominic says, "Jesse, give me the wallet." I look at Jesse who hands Dominic the wallet. I look at Dominic as he grabs it and says, "Brian Earl Spilner…sounds like a serial killer. Is that what you are?"

Brian shakes his head and says, "Nah man." Dominic points at Brian and says, "Don't come around here again." I look at Brian who looks like a sad/angry puppy. I turn around as does Dominic but Bri calls out, "Hey man, you know this is bullshit!" I sigh and push Brian back as I say, "You're a friggin idiot!" Dominic comes back as he asks, "You work for Harry right?" I gulp as Brian answers, "Yeah, we just started." Dominic glances at me and looks at Brian and says, "You were just fired." He stares at Brian. I grab Bri and push him to his red pickup. I shake my head in anger. "Hey you!" I turn around and see it was Dominic who called me. I looked at Bri who started his pickup in anger and took off. I glanced back at the dick and the rest of them before making my way to Dominic. I look up at him as I stand away from him a few feet.

He eyes me for a second before keeping his eyes on me as he yells, "Mia! We need some ice over here!" I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "What?!" I see an angered Vice coming to us. Dominic shoves him and hisses, "Cool it!" Vince looks at him in disbelief. I look in between them as Mia waves me over to her inside the café. I shake away my confusion and make a move to go inside but guess who steps in front of me blocking? Correct, the dick. He glared down at me, and I'm happy to see my claw marks on his face as well as a bruise on his face. Serves him right for trying to hit Bri. "Vince," Dominic and Mia chorus together. He clenches his teeth together and steps aside and says, "Whores first." I close my eyes and clench my fists in anger. I open my eyes and smile at him as I continue to walk inside and say, "Sorry your mom didn't make it." I keep on walking as I hear Vince growl and then pain on my head as I fall to the ground. I swiftly move on my back just as Vince is about to straddle me Dominic grabs his shirt tossing him as I start to cough. "Go!" Dominic yells.

"What?" Vince asked startled. "Go! Get out of here! Now, Vince!" Vince growls out but Leon pushes him back and Vince glares at me as he revs his car and leaves. I get up by myself as everyone looks at me. "You don't know how to keep that mouth out of trouble do you?" I look to my side as Dominic raises a brow. I answer simply, "I don't like bullies." Then I went over to a still waiting Mia.

The group follows me as I sit in a stool and Mia comes over to me, with the First Aid Kit. I saw Dom walk into his office as he calls a number. I sigh and Mia smiles at me. "So…what's your name chica?" I look over and see Letty leaning on Leon as she raises an eyebrow. I closed one eye as Mia grabs the peroxide and wipes at the side of my head. I answer, "Milagros Santos, but everybody calls me Millie." Leon replies, "You've got one mean right hook, I mean did you see V's face?" A smile appears on my face at the moment. "Why did you get involved?" Jesse asked.

I flinched at the burning. I looked up as I felt eyes on me. Dominic was leaning against his office door staring. I answered, "Because I know Brian. Wasn't gonna let him get hurt." I felt more pressure on the wound and hissed as Mia mutters, "Sorry." Letty asked, "So what? He your papi?" I cringed at the thought and said, "Nah, chica. We grew up together, you know?" Well, we did. Just, he's my brother; I decided to leave that out. I looked at my phone. "Shit, oh shit. I'm late!" I got off the stool and said, "Thanks for the help guys, but I gotta get going!" I turned around running and speeding to Harry's.

"He's crazy." I looked up as I entered Harry's. "Who's crazy?" Harry replied, "Your brother." I sighed and asked, "Now what did he do?" Harry replied, "Nos, he wants 2 tanks of Nos." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is he stupid? Don't answer that. With his heavy foot, he'll blow himself up. He's not ready for Nos." Harry replied, "That's what I said, kid's damn stubborn." I shook my head as I went looking for Bri.

**### &&&***###**

"This is what I'm talking about," I said to myself as I looked around at the cars parked beside us. I looked at Brian. He shook his head grinning. I smiled to myself as I got out of the car, well Bri's car. I looked around and shook my head at the hoes around who were looking at us. I mean I was a little overdressed. I was wearing skin tight leather pants, with a red corset tube top and no heels, my Nike's on my feet. I shrugged and went to the front of the car and leant on it, Brian looked around taking in the scene. I watched as a Hispanic guy walked over his hand on his chin as he looked over the car or me. I don't really know.

"Oye, mami" I looked up at him as he sent me a smile. I raised an eyebrow and he said, "What's your name girl?" I answered, "Millie," he nodded and looked at Bri as he said, "Sweet ride what you running under their man?" I looked over at Bri who smirked. The guy asked, "You gonna make me find out the hard way?" I smirked to myself as Bri replied, "Hell yeah." The guy replied, "You brave, you brave. They call me Hector, gotta a last name too but I can't pronounce it so…" Bri replied, "Brian Spilner." Hector nodded and said, "Typical white boy name. Know what I'm saying?" I look over and Hector is sitting beside me as he says, "See that over there? That's mine. It's my baby, mami. But I ain't cutting her loose tonight."

I asked "Why not?" He answered, "Its cause I'm going legit, mami. I'm trying to get on the Nitrous circuit. Heard about that?" I nod as Bri replied, "Hell yeah." Hector replied, "Yeah, yeah. So what's up with you man?" I looked up to see another guy stroll over as he gives me a once over. Bri replies, "I'm just waiting on Toretto." The guy replies, "Shit, you better get in line. This yours?" Bri replies, "Yeah, I'm standing next to it." I shake my head as the guy says, "That's funny. You know everyone happens to know some things, and one of the things we knows is"- I cut in "It's not how you stand by your car; it's how you race your car." The guy and Hector turn to me as the guy nods and adds, "You better learn that."

I heard more cars pull up and the guy says, "Aw shit here they come, see 'em?" I turn and look at the five cars coming in. Dominic in the lead gets out as he goes to the hoes and wraps an arm around some. I roll my eyes and then turn and see Letty, Leon and Jesse. Mia walked over to Dom and shoved him before sending the skanks glares causing them to leave. Letty turns and sees me and waves me over. I nod over at her once I catch Brian's eyes. He nods and I stroll over to her and she takes me to her parked car that was a good distance away, as she kisses Leon and he leaves to Dominic. As I get to her side she asks, "Okay, chica. How much you know about cars?" I smirk and say, "Oh just about everything."

**3****rd**** POV**

**### &&&***###**

"One race 11 G buy in. Winner takes all. Hector you're holding the cash." One guy asks, "Why Hector?" Edwin retorts, "Cause he too slow to make with the money man." The crowd laughs. Dominic says, "Okay, good luck guys." Brian cuts in, "Wait, wait, hold up. Look I don't have any cash but I do have the pink slip to my car." Jesse says "Okay look, you can't get in the ring with Ali cause you think you box." Brian retorts as he points at Vince, "He knows I can box. So check it out it's like this, I lose winner takes my car clean, and clear. But if I win I take the cash and I take the respect." Dominic scoffs, "Respect?" Brian says, "TO some people that's more important." Dominic nods and asks, "That your car?" As they check out the car. Millie is helping Letty check out what's wrong with her car. "Not a bad way to spend $5000 dollars." Edwin scoffs, "You see that shit? He's got enough Nos to blow himself up." Brian asks, "So what?" Dominic says, "So what? So you still ain't got enough to make the cut." Brian purses his lips as Dominic turns to leave, "Wait, wait."

The crowd and Dom turn. "Yeah?" Dominic asks. "See her?" Brian asks as he bites his lip. He points out to the crowd and the crowd parts so everyone can see. The see two young girls bent over working on a car. "Letty?" Hector asks. Brian says, "Nah, not her…her." The girl now has her hands on her hips as the crowd sees her body from behind. Brian continues, "Winner gets her for the night." The crowd turns back to the girl who they see has curves to die for. "So am I worthy enough now?" Brian asks. Dominic keeps looking at the girl and turns to the other guys who are gonna be racing an eyebrow rose. Edwin and the other guy nod hurriedly. Dominic says, "We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." Brian turns to see his sister now being pushed into a car by Leon. Damn it, what did I do? Brian asks himself. "I got to win," Brian tells himself. All the racers close down a street.

{So…my new story, hope you guys like it. Please leave a review!}


	3. Ch2: Dom

**La Tortura **

**Ch.2: Dom**

**Millie POV**

"Brian's racing," Letty comments. I turn to her and reply, "Yeah, I see that, he's so stupid." As the cars line up Brian goes past the starting line. I face palm. I go to up to his car and he rolls down the window. "You sure you want to do this?" I ask. Bri replies, "Yeah, I'm gonna win. I have to win." I sigh and say, "Look just focus and whatever you do, do not get over confident." Bri nodded and I gave him a look and said, "It's okay to lose Bri." He shook his head, eyes widening as he says, "No, nope, no can do. I have to win." I nod and say, "Good luck."

I move away and got beside Mia and Letty. "He is so going to lose," I say to them. "You're okay with it?" I turn to Mia. "Okay with what?" I ask. Mia replies, "Brian racing." I shrug and said, "He does what he wants, he doesn't listen." Mia asked, "So you don't care that he wagered you?" I asked, "Wait what?" Letty and I turn to her. Mia's eyes widened as she says, "Brian betted you and his car for buy in." I widened my eyes and turned to that little green import car rage in my eyes as I yelled, "HE WHAT?!"

I look over at them racing. "Bri! You friggin' bastard!" The car took off, along with the others. Mia and Letty grabbed me. The cars came back to the starting line, Dominic came out grinning. Letty and Mia walked over to congratulate him. I gulped and tried to hide behind a guy. I saw Dominic look around as he calls out, "Where's my trophy?" The guy I hide behind looks around and then Letty points at me. I groan and the guy turns around. I see Brian pull up in his car. Before Dominic comes for me I run over to Bri who was wearing a shit eating grin. I grabbed him and slapped him. He looks at me shocked but then continues grinning.

"Was that fun?" Jesse asked as he came over. Dominic came over and I gulped as I moved to Brian's right. Dominic glances at me and then at Brian and asks, "What are you smiling about?" Brian smiles as he says, "Dude, I almost had you." I shake my head as Dominic scoffs and says, "You almost had me? You never had me, you never had your car, and you never even had Millie. Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should."

Dominic put in arm around my waist as I glared. He let go and kept walking as he continued, "You're lucky that hundred shot of Nos didn't blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me?" I rolled my eyes as the crowd fawned over him. Dominic continued, "Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." The crowd chimed in. Dominic said, "Ask any racer, any real racer, it don't matter if you win"- I cut him off "By an inch or a mile, winnings, winning."

The crowd began cheering as Dominic turned to me and nodded as he said, "I'm thinking you should've let Millie drive." The crowd chimed in and Dominic was making his way to me when Leon yelled, "Cops! We got cops, cops, cops, cops! Go!" I yelled, "Bri, keys!" Bri threw me the keys since I was closer and we jumped in. I revved the engine and started driving. "Tail Dominic!" I asked, "What?" He replied, "Come on, Millie." I said, "Hell, no. Now's the chance for me run!" Bri yelled, "Look, we have to! Put that behind you, Millie! We have a job to do!" I cursed and started following Dominic. I stared cutting through alleys so we wouldn't get caught. I made a turn and heard a siren and started driving when I see Dominic running. I pull up to him and yell "Get in!" Brian moved to the back, Dominic jumped in.

Then I revved the car and sped off. I took a wide turn causing the cop behind us to crash. I smoothly shifted gears and went faster as I saw 2 in front of us. "Whoa!" Dominic cautioned. I ignored him as I easily maneuvered through the two cops. I shifted again as we lost them. Dominic turned to me and said, "You're the last people in the world I expected to show up." I scoffed and said, "Me too." He turned to look at me and Brian added, "I thought if we got in your good graces you would let me keep my car…and Millie." He added. I looked at Dominic. He looked at the road then at me and said, "You are in my good graces, but you ain't keeping either of them."

There was a beat of silence then he turned to me, "You act like you've done this before. What are you a wheel girl?" I shook my head. He asked, "You boost cars?" I bit my lip and looked at him and said, "Nah…not my style." Dominic kept looking at me and asked, "You done time?" I shook my head and replied, "Ehhh, not really. Just a couple of overnighters with Brian." Brian added, "No big deal." Dominic asked, "What about the two years in Juvie for boosting cars?" I looked over at Dominic. My eyes flickered to Brian.

I was 16 then and Brian 19. Brian and I were caught, Brian dragged me there but I had confessed that I was the one who dragged Brian. If Brian had been caught he would've gone to jail, and there would've went his chance at a cop, so I got 2 years of juvie, I guess Sarge and Bilkins decided to keep that on my fake identity. Dominic looked at me and said, "Huh, yeah Tucson right?"

I nodded grudgingly. Dominic continued, "I had Jesse run a profile on you…Milagros Wendy Santos, and Brian Earl Spilner. You'll find anything on the web. Anything on anybody. So why bullshit me?" I looked at Dominic and bit my lip. I didn't really have an answer. I looked away and then back at him. He looked at me and we had a 5 second look before Brian said, "So what about you?" I turned to the road and Dominic kept quiet. I asked, "You done time, Toretto?" Dominic looked over at me and then looked forward and answered, "Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back." I looked at him a knot forming in my chest. "Heads up," I turned back to Brian as did Dominic. "Ah, great" he muttered. "What?" Bri and I asked. Dominic answered, "It's gonna be a long ass night that's what." I turned to see guys with guns on motorcycles beside us. One pointed at me and said, "Follow us." I sighed as we pulled up behind an Asian restaurant.

As they started getting off their bikes Dominic said, "Alright, Millie try to keep your mouth shut alright, I'll do the talking." I sent him a glare as we all got out of the car. As I stepped out on the driver's seat a man pointed a rifle at us. I looked at it then at him and he was solely staring at him. I gulped because he had a serial killer/stalker look in his eyes. I diverted my eyes to the man who started talking, "I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy." He was admiring the car. I saw his eyes flicker from me to the car from time to time. I crossed my arms in front of my chest for some comfort. Dominic replied, "We got lost. What do you want me to tell you?"

The man now stared at Dominic before looking at me as he asked, "Who's we?" Dominic answered, "Um, my new mechanics. Millie, Brian meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin Lance." Dominic saw my discomfort and continued, "So, when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?" Johnny ignored him and asked Brian, "This your ride?" Brian turned to me and said, "It was." I put in "It's his now." I nodded at Dominic. Dominic looked at me and replied, "No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery."

Johnny said, "Then, it's nobody's car. But somebody put in the wrench time." He turned to his cousin who I now saw was still staring at me. He answered, "Amazing machine." Johnny replied, "Yes indeed…she yours?" I looked at Tran who looked at me before turning to Brian. Dominic cut in, "She's mine." I clenched my teeth in anger. I wasn't some object! OR somebody's property! I sent Dominic a glare. Johnny nodded at Dominic and then patted his shoulder hard and said, "Let's go! I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

Dominic replied, "You'll need more that that crotch rocket." Johnny retorted, "I got something for you." They sped off. I shook my head and Brian asked, "What the hell was that all about?" Dominic looked over at me as he opened the car door and answered, "Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here." I nodded and opened the door but paused when I heard motorcycle engines, and saw Tran and Lance come back. I looked at Brian and Dominic then back at Tran. He pointed his gun and started firing. I instantly ran away some feet as they shot up the car. As they finished they took off again. I looked at the car that was on fire when Dominic yelled, "Nos!" My feet took off behind some statue as we watched the car blow up. "Millie!" I heard both men yell. I came out behind the statue. I started following them as we walked out of the restaurant. "So what the hell was that all about?" I asked Dominic.

Dominic replied, "It's a long story." Brian replied, "Well, we got a twenty mile hike, humor us." I scoffed. Brian sent me a grin. Dominic answered, "A business deal that went sour. Plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister." I raised an eyebrow and gave a small chuckle as they turned to look at me. I asked, "What?"

They shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and ran in front them causing them to stop. I said, "I am not walking twenty miles." Dominic raised an eyebrow. I asked, "Unless one of you offers a piggy back ride…" They stood silent and I grabbed my cell phone. "What are you doing?" Brian asked. I answered, "Calling in a favor." I held the phone to my ear as I said, "Yo, hey Paco. Yeah, yeah, I'm good, you? Good to hear, good to hear. Hey man I need a hand…yeah, I know. We're on your side of the neighborhood if you know what I mean…yeah some friends and me…we're at some restaurant. I don't know the name. It's in Chinese…it looks like hold on it says T and K food market. Alright…uh huh I know, see you."

**### &&&***###**

I stepped out of the taxi with Brian and Dominic. I leaned on the driver's side the red leather coat I had moved with me. Dominic let me wear it after we stood waiting for Paco for fifteen minutes. I said, "Hey, man I appreciate it." He nodded at me and said, "Yeah, just remember you owe me." I nodded and said, "I know. I got you, don't worry about it. Look, I'll catch you later alright man?" He nodded and I stepped away with Brian. We followed Dominic to the sidewalk and Bri called out, "Alright, take care." I called out, "Night Dominic!"

A voice called back, "Santos! Yo Spilner, Santos!" Bri turned around and I paused as Dominic asked, "You guys want a beer?" I shook my head as Bri looked at me and called back, "Yeah, sure!" I looked back at Dominic as Bri walked up to him. I took a few steps back as I said, "Yeah, I don't really drink…see…." I took a few more steps back and Dominic called out, "I still haven't forgotten about the race. And you still have my jacket." I frowned as Dominic waved me over. Bri sent me a 'Come, on, or I'll get revenge later' look. I made my way over to them and Dominic smiled at me as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

He opened the door to the house dragging me in as Bri followed. As we walked inside Dominic tugged my jacket-well his. I looked at him and he started to pull it off. I shrugged it off as he helped me and then he threw it on the stairs. I stayed with Bri in the doorway as Dominic walked over to Leon and Letty who was on his lap playing the PS2. "Yo Dom, hey man we were just about to go looking for you brother." Dominic ripped the beer from his hands spilling some on Letty who glared at him. Dominic stalked over to Vince-or the dick as I call him and asked, "Where were you?"

Vince answered, "There was mass cops there, they came in from every direction. That shit was orchestrated." Dominic ignores him and replies, "This your beer?" Vince answers "Yeah, that's my beer." Dominic nods and takes it. He stops at Jesse and says, "Yo Einstein take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on…can't even get that right." Dominic walks some before Letty and Leon walk over to him as she asks, "You alright?" Dominic scoffs, "Am I alright?" Letty replies, "It's just a question." I look over as the door opens and notice Bri step in….I never even notice he left. "Yo Dom, why'd you bring the buster and the crazy ass bitch here?"

I sent Vince a glare as I clenched my fists. Dominic yelled in rage, "Cause the 'buster'…and the 'crazy ass bitch' kept me out of handcuffs! They didn't just run back to the Fort. The 'buster' and…" He looked over at me and continued, "And the 'crazy ass bitch' brought _me_ back." He walked over to us as I kept leaning on the post.

"You can have any brew you want, less it's a Corona." He held out the beer to Brian and Bri grabbed one as he said, "Thanks man." Dominic said, "That's Vince's so enjoy it." Vince choked out "You"- I sent Bri a grin as wiped off the beer before taking a sip. Bri asked, "Hey bro you got a bathroom?" Dominic answered, "Yeah, upstairs first door on the right." I watched Bri walk upstairs and Dominic sat down in a corner across from me. Vince sent me a seething look as he whispered/yelled at Dominic, "They don't have any call being up in here, you don't know those bitches for shit!" Letty said nothing as she leant against Leon who said, "Yeah, he's right!"

Dominic pointed at Vince and said, "Vince there was a time when I didn't know you." Vince retorted, "That was in the third grade." I rolled my eyes. These guys were…they were family and here they were fighting over Bri and me. I mean we had a job to do but something didn't sit right with me, them arguing. I never did do well those issues, I never really argued, I usually let my fists do the talking. "So what"- I cut Dominic off as I walked over to them and said, "Hey Toretto," he turned to me and I nodded to the kitchen as I said, "I think I'll take you up on the drink…"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at the guys and I saw Vince shake his head as he glared at me. Letty smirked at him and Dominic stood up as he walked up to me just as Bri walked downstairs to us. "Yo," Bri turned to us as Dominic said, "You know you owe me a ten second car right?" From behind us I heard Letty say, "Ouch…oh shit." Then I heard Leon turn to her before they both ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the kitchen, as I heard footsteps behind me as I knew who it was. "So what do you want?" I leant in the doorway as Dominic turned to the fridge. I shrugged and said, "I don't know." Dominic asked, "So do you really not drink or was that a lame ass excuse?" I looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

I smirked as I asked, "What do you think?" He smiled as he took a drink of his beer and grabbed a Corona from the inside as he twisted the cap off before handing it to me. He said, "Don't think I haven't forgotten the race with your boy." I shrugged as I took a pull from the Corona and said, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Dominic looked at me and then around as he said, "It's a little crowded in here…come on…" He walked away but I didn't follow. I mean come on I barely know the guy. He turned when he saw me not following. He grinned as he said, "Oh, come on. I don't bite." I rolled my eyes and followed him behind the stairs as I pushed past drunks. He opened a door and I saw it was the backyard, there was a porch, and luckily enough there wasn't anyone there. He sat in one of the chairs and I took seat on the other. I took another sip of beer as I heard the thumping of music from inside. I looked up at the sky and saw how dark it was out, how the stars shined.

"When I was younger, I use to come out here with Mia and we'd camp out here to watch the sky at night." I looked over at him he didn't say anything as he looked up. I replied, "I didn't know where we were going that night, Bri just said he wanted to go for a drive, and since I was better at it than him I decided to drive, I didn't know how he actually got the car, until we were pulled over. He was over 18 he would've gone to jail for it. Juvie wasn't so bad. I mean. You know Bri and me? He's actually my brother, well half-brother." Dominic turned to me as he asked, "Brother?" I shrugged as I sipped my beer and answered, "People usually don't believe it so…" There was silence before I looked at him and saw he was staring at me as he asked, "So you took the fall for him?" I looked away from him, then looked back at him as I stared right in his eyes and said "He's family. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." We looked at each other for some time I don't know how long. His eyes flickered over to my other eye, before going to my lips.

"Hey, Millie, there you are." I looked up to see Bri looking at me as he poked his head out the door. He said, "Time to go." I nodded as I downed the beer and looked at Dominic as I said, "Thanks, Dominic." As I made to walk away Dominic called out, "Millie!" I looked back at him and he said, "Friends call me Dom." I smiled at him as he smiled back as he took another drink of beer. And I looked back at the door and followed Brian out the door. As I closed the back door Mia and Brian looked at me. Brian had an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes.


	4. Ch3: BBQ

**La Tortura **

**Ch.3: BBQ**

**Millie POV**

I rolled my eyes as Sarge and Muse pulled Brian over. I sat in the backseat my hands cuffed already. As they put Bri in beside me I said, "Hey Bri." He rolled his eyes as Muse took us to Sarge's new hideout. As we pilled in Sarge helped me out of the car as he unhand cuffed me. Bri said, "Damn…Muse can you take these things off. I mean shit; you put them on so tight." I sighed as I rubbed my wrist and the idiot Muse said, "Yeah, I like realism." I shook my head and followed Sarge as he said, "You never know who's watching Brian." I looked around and said, "Nice crib Sarge." Bri added, "It's a lot nicer than the last place you confiscated." Sarge replied, "Isn't it? You know Eddy Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the fifties." Bri turned to me and Muse as he said, "See even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood."

Sarge walked in with us as he said, "Okay here they are. Fresh from Toretto's hot ride in heaven." Bilkins turned to us as he said, "That was an $80,000 dollar vehicle officers." I pointed at Bri. Brian asked Sarge, "You tell him what happened." Sarge replied, "He knows what happened." Bri said, "Hey you know what? Why don't you send the bill to Johnny Tran?" I shoved Bri as Sarge cautioned him. Bilkins turned around as he said, "Your kid's giving me attitude. That doesn't speak very well for police and FBI relations, Tanner." Bri started ranting but Sarge calmed him down.

"Let's talk. Muse, why don't you make us five iced Cappuccinos?" Muse asked, "Regular or Decaf Sargent?" Sarge replied, "Decaf."

**### &&&***###**

"Four hijacking in two months and we don't have anything, the DVD players and digital cameras are worth $1.2 million alone which brings the grand total to $6 million plus." Muse handed me the Cappuccino, I said, "Thanks." Sarge says, "We're in the political crosshairs now, Brian, Millie. That's why you two are undercover." Bilkins comes over as he says, "You two kids want those detective badges fast. And you want to know something? The FBI can help, if you come through for us." Bri and exchanged looks before I turned to them and asked, "What does the truck driver say?" Sarge answered, "He gave us the same M.O. Three Honda civics, precision driving… the same green neon glow from under the chassis, the lab says skid marks came back the same: Masha Moto ZX tires. So we know it's somebody in the street racing world."

I nodded at Sarge as Bilkins says, "If we don't make this case, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell them were close. Are you two gonna make me a liar?" Bri stands as he says, "Look what do we know? We know this world revolves around Toretto right?" I look up and send him a look as I add, "He's not saying he's the one popping these trucks but we can guarantee he knows who is." Bri cut in, "And it's just a matter of time until we win his"- Bilkins cut in, "You want time? Buy the magazine. We don't have time. Just give me something I can use." I stood up with Bri and Sarge as we walked out. Sarge asked, "Is Harry cooperating?" Bri answered, 'Yeah like a guy who's gonna receive 3 to 5 for receiving stolen property if he doesn't."

Sarge asked, "What kind of vibe is he getting from Toretto?" Bri answered, "He's scared of him, but he doesn't think he's jacking trucks in his spare time either..." I inserted with a shake of my head as I said, "He's too controlled for that." Sarge grabbed my arm and said, "Wait." We turned to him as he said, "Not that I want to contradict Harry's fine judge of character but uh, Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death." He stared at Bri as he said, "He's got Nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain." Now he stared directly at me as he says, "Do not turn your back on him." I looked back at him as he starts walking but Bri says, "Hey Tanner I'm gonna need another car."

**### &&&***###**

I pulled back into the garage as Bri got out of the passenger seat and ran over to my side as I got out. "Alright. What the hell is this? What do you got there?" I heard Dom ask as I got out. I smirked and leaned in the truck as I said, "This is your car." Dom looked at me as he smirked and smiled at me and asked, "My car?" I saw Jesse hit it. Bri smiled as Dom continued, "I said a ten second car, not a ten minute car." Jesse said, "You could push this across the finish line…or tow it." Dom shook his head as we all laughed and said, "You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." I walked over to the side of the truck as I put my foot on the side and Jesse helped me get on the back as I stood in front of it. "No faith," Bri commented. Dom said, "I have faith in you, but this isn't a junk yard."

Bri turned to me and nodded as he said, "Pop the hood." Dom scoffed as he said, "Pop the hood?" I nodded. I hit the side of the truck as Bri got in and backed the truck into the garage and lowered it to the ground. I jumped down and popped the hood open as I held it up and Jesse came up next to me. Jesse began "Is that a"- I cut in, "2JZ engine yeah." Bri said, "Yeah, what did I tell you?" Dom looked over and said, "I retract my previous statement." Jesse said, "You know what? This will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it. Or more if we have to overnight parts from Japan." Dom replied, "Well, put it on my tab at Harry's." Jesse excitedly said, "Yes!"

Dom pointed at Bri and said, "I've got to get you driving again so I can make some money off your ass." I chuckled and Dom looked at me and said, "I don't know why you're laughing Millie, this includes you." I looked at him, eyebrow raised. He ignored me and said, "There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars, and that's where you'll do it. You both will." I looked at the car as Dom turned and said, "I'll tell you what. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here, you too Millie." I raised an eyebrow as he said, "This goes for both of you. If you can't find the right tool in this garage Mr. and Ms. Arizona…you don't belong near a car." I shook my head at him. "He owns you now," Mia said as she walked by.

"Millie!" I turned and saw Mia and Dom there as Dom waved me over. I jogged over as I asked, "You need something?" He asked, "You got a car?" I raised an eyebrow and answered, "What do you think?" He leaned in to me and said, "I think…you need to show me your car." I rolled my eyes and brushed past him as I walked away. Once I saw him not following I called, "What are you waiting on? She's back at Harry's." Dom shook his head as he followed after me. "Millie!" I turned around saw Mia in her car as she said, "I'll drop you two off." I nodded and got in the back as Dom got in the passenger seat.

**### &&&***###**

I walked into Harry's Dom beside me. As Harry and Dom said their pleasantries I went to my room and grabbed my keys. "Hey, Harry!" I walked over to him and he looked at me and I said, "I'm going in the garage, cool?" Harry nodded and I said, "Cool. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and I waited as Dom and him said their goodbyes. Then we walked to the side of the building and I pushed the little green button and the doors opened and I walked in. Dom following. I turned to the right and took the tarp off.

"This is she," I said as I pointed to my 1995 Subaru Impreza WRX STI RA that was a silver gray with purple designs. Dom looked it over appreciatively as he ran his hand over her. I admit I liked my car but I preferred my baby. "Let's go for a spin," I told Dom. Then I walked over and got in as did Dom and I looked over at him and I said, "You're testing me out huh? How much of a racer I am?" Dom looked over at me. I said, "Well, you're about to find out."

**### &&&***###**

I drove with Dom in my passenger seat the next day. My truck was carrying half of the parts for Bri's car while Bri and Mia had his truck with the rest of the parts. I slowly walked over to where Jesse and Bri were as they looked at the Supra. I heard Bri say, "You should be going to MIT or something." Jesse said, "Yeah, right. No, I got that-what's it called…that attention disorder"- I asked, "ADD?" They turned to me and Jesse nodded as he said, "Yes, that shit. Yeah. You know I was good in algebra and like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know, it's just something about engines…" I finished softly, "That calms you down."

Jesse looked at me as he answered, "Yeah, you know the feeling?" I replied, "Every time I'm, under the hood or behind the wheel."

**### &&&***###**

"Come, on, Millie." I shook my head at Mia and Letty. "It's just a barbecue and then movie night. It'll be awesome." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Tonight's no good, I have to work at Harry's. Sorry girls." A voice cut in, "Actually…I just spoke to Harry and he said you have today off." I turned and looked at Dom as I was under the hood of the Supra. "See you have every reason to come, now, Millie." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do I even have a choice?" Both girls and Dom answered, "Nope."

**### &&&***###**

I watched from inside the kitchen with Mia as the whole team came up the driveway. Vince took a look at Bri and said, "I'm out of here." I sighed and Mia came up to me as I finished the cheesecake and put it aside and was taking the pie out of the oven as I put the shortcake in the oven. "I told you this was a bad idea, Mia." Mia sighed and said, "Don't worry about it." I started making the mash potatoes as Dom called out, "Vince! Get over her and give us a hand!" Vince called out, "Looks like you got all the help you need brother." I shook my head and poured out the potatoes and grabbed the butter as I mixed it together while adding the milk. I grabbed the mixer and started on the potatoes as Dom came in the kitchen. "You girls alright here?" He asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, twisted the cap off and took a sip.

I said, "We're good." Dom came over as I turned the mixer off and added more of the milk and butter. I heard Mia ask, "Dom, Dom," I looked over and Mia was beside Dom as she asked, "Can I get you something?" Dom shook his head as the beer he had in his other hand he twisted the cap off and put it beside me on the counter. "Smells good," he commented. I shrugged at him as I replied, "Well, I'm not half bad at cooking." I started the mixer again. He reached over and was about to steal a slice of cheesecake but I hit his hand with a wooden spoon. "Hey! No picking yet." He rolled his eyes and I smiled. I looked over at Mia who was watching us with a small smile. "What?" I asked when she smiled. She shook her head and I shoved Dom away and said, "Go, check the grill. Come on, move." He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair while I kicked him softly in his leg as he left.

**### &&&***###**

"Mia! Millie! The chicken's getting dry!" I rolled my eyes and carried out the pie, cheesecake and cake as Mia carried the salad and our drinks while Bri carried the drinks and Jesse carried the cornbread and mash potatoes. Dom sat at the head of the table. Mia to his left, beside her sat Bri, I sat beside Bri, then there was an empty chair and then Leon sat next to it, Letty beside him and finally Jesse next to Dom. I smiled as Jesse reached forward and grabbed a piece of chicken and Dom said, "Alright, hold up. Since you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace."

I looked at Dom who folded his hands together. I mean they were criminals, but they were all just family I smiled and put my hands together as Jesse said, "Dear, heavenly…"Leon threw in, "Spirit." Jesse said, "Spirit, thank you. Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection…" I grinned to myself as Jesse continued, "Four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos and titanium valve springs. Thank you," we all chorused, "Amen." Dom nodded at Jesse, "Not bad." Letty smiled at me and explained, "He was praying to the car Gods man." I smiled despite myself. Dom added, "He's not the best."

Leon and Letty kissed as Leon passed me the chicken and Bri and I grabbed a piece before I went for the corn bread. Leon called out, "Look who it is. Old Coyotes 'R Us," I looked up and Bri did the same thing. Leon added, "I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin." Vince said, "You know I gotta eat." Letty looked at me as she commented, "He's always hungry." Dom waved at him and said, "Alright, sit down." Now, him sitting beside me is just asking for trouble. He walked by Mia and said, "How you doing Mia?" I looked at him as sat beside me. I looked and saw Bri and him staring at each other. I looked over saw Dom was looking at me. I looked over at Vince who was now glaring at me as he reached over and grabbed my beer and looked at me as he downed it. He was so immature. I looked away annoyance in me. Letty saw this and pursed her lips and I looked at Dom who looked at me. "Let's eat some grub man," Letty told Vince. Leon asked, "What, you guys rent a movie or something?"

**### &&&***###**

Mia and I were in the kitchen washing up as everyone else watched the movie. Mia didn't want me to, but I insisted. Bri brought in the rest of the dishes as he asked, "Need a hand with anything else?" Mia replied, "No we're good. You can go join the boys and watch the movie." I was scrubbing, Mia was rinsing and drying. Bri replied, "The cook doesn't clean where I come from." I chuckled as I replied, "True that." Brian started drying now. Mia smiled at me and said, "I'd like to go there. Dom said something, that you're related?" I nodded and answered, "Yeah, hard to believe that something this damn beautiful"- I pointed at myself cockily and continued, "Is related to that, right?" Mia laughed as Bri swatted my head.

Brian said, "You know, I think we should go out some time," I looked over at him. Mia replied, "No, I don't date my brother's friends." Bri said, "Wow that sucks. Guess I'll have to kick his ass then." I scoffed, he couldn't take Vince, no way he can take Dom. Mia laughed as she said, "I'd love to see that. I would pay to see that one actually." I laughed at that. I heard a laugh and turned around to see the dick as he said, "Wash my car when you get done." I gritted my teeth, as Mia turned around and asked, "What was that?" he shook his head and replied, "Nah Mia. I'm talking to the punk and whore." I took in a deep breath as I scrubbed the plate rougher. I turned around as he said, "Yeah and whore wear your favorite dress 'cause when you're done…I'm putting you on the street where you belong cutie."

Bri beside me made to go at Vince but Mia grabbed his arm and said, "V, V what-was the name of that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to?" I looked at her as Vince smiled his eyes lighting up as she continued, "The one with the picadillo and"- Vince cut in, "With red candles, wooden tables," Mia nodded as she added, "The plantain, food all over the place, what was it called?" Vince answered, "Cha, Cha, Cha." Mia nodded with a smile as she said, "Yeah, that's it."

Vince nodded, beaming. Mia turned around and looked at Bri as she said, "Well, you can take me there." I grinned as I laughed. Mia smiled as she continued, "Friday night at 10. Is that good for you?" Bri nodded grinning "Yeah, it's perfect." I smiled as I made my way out of the kitchen snickering. I walked out of Vince's way as I said, "If you'll excuse me…" I turned to watch the movie when I felt myself being shoved. I lost my balance and fell to the ground, my ankle twisting painfully. I landed right where Leon and Letty were cuddled up. "What the hell?" Letty calls out. Vince comes in stomping his eyes glaring at me hatefully. I held my ankle in my hand and Letty crawled over to me as Mia and Brian came out of the kitchen.

Dom walked over to me and crouched beside me hand on my ankle. I hissed as it was tender, and I think twisted. His eyes hardened at that "Get the hell out of here, V!" Dom called out. He reached over as Bri crouched beside me and Dom lifted me up and sat me on the couch. "How much does it hurt?" Dom asked. I looked at him and saw he worriedly looked at me. I replied, "I'm fine, I think it's just twisted, it's nothing." Dom gave me a look I replied, "Seriously, I'm fine." His eyes still were worried as Mia came over and took my flip flop off as she examined it and said, "It's not broken." I turned to Dom as I replied, "See?"


	5. Ch5:Twenty Angel Eighty Devil

**La Tortura **

**Ch.4: **

**Twenty Percent Angel Eighty Percent Devil**

**Millie POV**

I watched as Hector and his crew came into Harry's as I was at the computer with Bri. "Damn, what do we got here? Hired some new help?" I looked at Hector as Bri went over to him and said, "Don't even think about it. What's up?" Hector replied, "What's up Brian? How you feeling?" Brian nodded as he said, "Pretty good." I walked over beside him as Hector said, "Oye mami, Millie, how's it going?" I answered, "It's all good, Hector. So what do you need?" Hector replied, "What's up man? I need you to hook me up. Three of everything, I made a list. Why don't you look that over?" He pulled it out and Bri gave it to me as I looked it up on the computer. Bri asked, "When do you need this stuff by?"

Hector answered, "Tomorrow, today, now." Bri nodded as he said, "Right." Hector replied, "White boys work fast don't they?" I looked up the stuff as I bit my lip, these could be our cars for the truckers. I asked, "You said you need three of each?" Bri came over to me and looked as Hector said, "Yeah three of everything. What do you think about that?" I looked over he had a wad of cash and said, "Check this out." I looked over at Bri, we had work to do.

**### &&&***###**

"Come on, Bri." I said as we got out of his red pickup. Bri nodded at me as he gave me a boost onto the window bars and I heaved myself up and helped him up and we ran on top of the building and he smashed the window open and we climbed in. "Bri, Bri, check this out," I motioned to the cars and he looked at them as I whispered, "The tire idiot, there not Masha Moto." He sighed as we climbed out of the building and he helped me down the pole and I turned around as he went down the pole only to get a glimpse of a gun before I blacked out.

**### &&&***###**

I moved as something poked me. I grunted as I blinked and I heard a familiar voice say, "They moan like cops." I moved as I opened my eyes only to face a gun. I looked and saw Vince holding it. I held a hand to my head as I heard another voice, "Guys, this is one of those times you need to be clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me." It took me a while to comprehend him after being knocked out. Vince pushed the gun to my chest as he yelled, "Nod!" I obediently nodded. "Sit up," I sat up and blinked as I looked at Bri. I looked at Dom as he said, "Tell me what the hell you're doing down here."

I held my head as I let Bri reply, "Dom…I owe you a ten second car. And what this is about, this is about Race Wars." Bri and I got kicked for no reason as I glared at Vince and Dom shot Vince a murderous glance as Bri continued, "We just went in there and Hector is gonna be running…three Honda Civics with Spoon engines. And on top of that he just came into Harry's and he ordered three T66 turbos with NOS and a MOTEC system exhaust. " Dom asked, "So what are you saying? You're gonna check everybody's shit out? One garage after another?"

I looked at Bri as he answered, "Yeah…because Dom you know I can't lose again." Vince yelled, "He's a cop! They're cops!" Dom turned to us and asked, "You a cop?" Bri shook his head. Dom shrugged and said, "Let's go for a little ride." Dom motioned us. I looked at Bri. I was still on the ground and Vince pushed the gun at me as he yelled, "Walk!" Dom yelled, "Hey!" Vince stopped and Bri helped me up as I held my head. Dom paused and when we caught up to him he pushed Bri away and threw an arm around my shoulders as he kept my feet steady as I felt a pounding headache.

**### &&&***###**

I got out with the guys as Dom said, "Okay, you stand watch." Jesse drove off as we ran over to the Tran's garage. Dom gave me a boost over the fence as we all climbed it and then made me go first up the ladder. We crept up to one of the paneled and Dom lifted it. I made to go first but Dom stopped me as he said, "V, you go first." He rolled his eyes and jumped down to the car and then the ground. Dom looked at Bri and said, "Alright, I'm gonna go next. Bri help Millie down to the car and I'll grab her after alright?"

I rolled my eyes as Bri nodded. Dom swung off then jumped down. I crouched down then stepped through as I grabbed the bars and dangled my feet but they couldn't reach the car. Dom held his arms out and I rolled my eyes as I swung softly and then let go and fell into Dom's arms. He caught me and he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes and shoved myself out of his grip.

"Yo, Dominic," we turned and walked over to Vince and Bri as Vince said, "There's no engines." Dom quipped, "What are they planning on racing with hopes and dreams?" Bri grabbed my shoulder and motioned to me and I turned around to see DVD players, and a lot of them. Bri went closer when Dom grabbed my elbow and I turned to him as called out, "Alright we got company!" He dragged me with him as he said, "Stay beside me, don't move." Then he called out, "Spilner!" I turned to look for Bri as Dom moved me beside him and he pulled out a gun he kept in his right hand as Bri raced over to us. Dom kept one gun in his hand and the other on my back.

I peeked up and saw Johnny Tran as he said, "Let me ask you a question, Ted. Do you see anything wrong here?" Ted answered, "No." Johnny asked, "We got no engines do we?" Ted replied, "No." he repeated, "Do we?" Ted answered, "No." Johnny asked, "A couple of Nissan SR20 motors will pull a premium one week before Race Wars huh?" Ted commented, "Probably." Johnny said, "You're a smart fence Ted. Maybe too smart…What are you feeling Lance? 40 weight? 50 weight?" Creepy Lance replied, "A 40 weight sounds nice." Johnny tossed Ted to the ground and force fed him oil as he said, "Where are they Ted? Where are they? Where are they?" Ted finally answered, "In a warehouse, they're in a warehouse man." Someone grabbed me and I turned and Dom was pulling me back, I fought him, I wanted to see what else happened. I was almost sure it was Tran who was pulling the heist. Dom carried me back with his gun in hand as he murmured in my ear, "You don't want to see this." I let him grab me and sat me in between his legs as we waited the Trans out.

**### &&&***###**

"My superiors are flying in from D.C the day after tomorrow, I want something to show. Now we got a fence with a lube hose in his mouth, automatic weapons, priors on every one of these Asian punks, a garage full of DVD players, and generally psychotic behavior. Tell me why we shouldn't move in on Johnny Tran now and see where the dust settles?" I answered, "Because all we have is behavior." Bilkins turned to me as I leant against the doorway. I continued, "Let us get hard evidence, because what we have now is circumstantial"- Bilkins cut me off, "What we have now is probable cause. And truckers arming themselves for some good old fashioned vigilante mayhem."

Sarge said, "Tell me about Hector guys." Muse cut in, "Latino with spear guns, give me a break." I turned to him as I said, "What was that? I didn't hear you." Sarge sent me a look. I answered, "Hector's still working on the engines but the tires ain't match." Bri chimed in "Will somebody get me a cigarette?" Bilkins told Muse, "Get him a cigarette." Sarge said, "Don't give him a cigarette. I thought you quit?" I replied, "He did." Bri pleaded, "Just get me one." Bilkins said, "Get him a cigarette." Sarge and I chorused, "No." Sarge turned to me and said, "Tell me about Toretto." I shook my head and replied, "I told you, he's too controlled for this. I mean going homicidal on semi-trucks?"

Bri added, "Maybe his buddy Vince." I shook my head as I replied, "Nah, he's too stupid to pull it off." Muse chimed in, "I think the kid is blurring your vision." I turned to him, "What did you say?" Muse continued, "I mean I know you spread your legs for anybody even criminals, a man beating somebody to death, but you don't discriminate do you?" I lunged at him shoving him as did Brian I was about to punch him. Bilkins pushing Muse away. Sarge grabbed my shoulders as he yelled, "Knock it off!" Sarge turned and looked at me as he questioned, "What? Are you going native on me Millie?"

I didn't reply as I glared at Muse who Bilkins was yelling at. "Have you read Toretto's file lately, Millie?" I nodded and motioned to Bri as I said, "Yeah we memorized it." Sarge replied, "Read it again. No, better still take a look at these. Remember I told you about the guy he nearly beat to death?" He pulled out pictures and I looked at them with Bri. The man's face was ruined completely. Sarge said, "Toretto did this with a three quarter inch torque wrench….he's a model of self-control." I shrugged as I said, "Yeah, well people learn from their mistakes, Sarge. I'm not defending him. But honestly right now that's probably the last thought on my mind." He looked at me as Brian said, "We need a few more days." I turned and walked off to Bilkins as Bri said, "We need a few more days." And we walked away from our superiors. There had to be a reason for Dom to do it. There just had to.

**### &&&***###**

I trailed my eyes over Dom as he worked on the car with Bri. Ever since the argument with Muse I was studying Dom. I mean in no way is he ugly. He's handsome, no denying it. But the way he acted with the team was even more appealing, it was like he was in some ways a father to them. I heard Dom say, "You break her heart, I'll break your neck." I shook my head and looked back at Letty who was smirking at me an eyebrow raised. I bumped my hip to hers as I rolled my eyes. "Millie!" I looked over and saw Dom. He waved me over. As I walked over I asked, "Do I look like a dog to you, for you to wave me over?" Dom rolled his eyes and said, "If you were a dog, you'd be a Chihuahua." I rolled my eyes and punched him in his arm and he threw his arm around my shoulders but I flinched and jumped back. "What?" he asked. I answered, "You're all sweaty and…icky." Bri laughed as he asked "Icky?"

Dom answered, "Cute word from a sexy woman." I rolled my eyes and walked in front of them so they couldn't see my face color. That's when I realized. "Shit," I cursed. I liked Dom, I liked-liked him.

**### &&&***###**

Dom opened the door to his garage and I let out a whistle as I saw it, "Oh my god." Bri said, "Wow." Dom smirked as he put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Me and my dad built her. 900 horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast." I said, "More like beauty." Dom chuckled as he led me with him as he said, "Know what she ran in Palmdale?" We chorused, "No, What?" Dom replied, "9 seconds flat." I bit my lip. I could see this was his baby. Like my baby, my 1967 GTO Pontiac. Dom continued, "My dad was driving. So much torque the chassis twisted coming off the line, barely kept her on the track." Bri asked, "So what's your best time?"

Dom answered, "I've never driven her." Bri asked, "Why not?" Dom answered, "It scares the shit out of me." I looked at Dom as said, "That's my dad." He let go of me as he said, "He was coming up pro in the pro stock car circuit. Last race of the season. A guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120…uh, I watched… my dad burn to death…I remember hearing him scream. But the people that were there said he was dead before the tanks blew. They said it was me screaming."

I walked over to Dom, and I put my hand on his shoulder and leant my head against his shoulder. Dom continued, "I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench, and I hit him." I felt Dom clenching his fists. Without even processing my actions I grabbed his hand in mine and ran my thumb over his hand. Dom squeezed my hand and let go as he walked away and said, "And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but when I finished, I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at a high school. He has to take the bus to work every day. And they banned me from the tracks for life. I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store…not my team and all their bullshit. For those 10 seconds or less…I'm free. " I smiled lightly and Dom turned back to me.

**### &&&***###**

"What are you doing here?" I looked up at the white house as Vince answered the door, sneering at me. I answered, "I'm looking for Dom." Vince sneered as he said, "He ain't here." He slammed the door in my face. I sighed at that. Fighting with the guy was getting old. I knocked again and the door opened, this time it was Jesse. I smiled as I said, "Hey Jess." He smiled and I walked inside. I turned and gave him a hug. He asked, "What brings you here at 12 AM?" I answered, "I'm looking for Dom." Then someone said, "What no love for this chica?" I turned and saw Letty with Leon I smiled at her and gave her crushing bear hug. Then I looked at Leon and turned to Letty as I asked, "May I?" Leon rolled his eyes while Letty grinned and gave me a nod so I hugged Leon. "Letty where the-oh, who let the skank in?" I stepped away from Leon and looked at Vince. Letty put her hands on her hips. Leon said, "And that's why you don't get any loving from Millie, that's what the problem is, ain't it?" Letty added, "Penche tonto."

"What's going on?" I turned and saw Dom walk downstairs. Jesse replied, "Vince is being…Vince." Letty added, "A dick." Leon said, "An idiot." I smirked. Dom rolled his eyes and paused on the step as he asked, "Millie?" I waved at him. "Shit," he cursed. I smirked and said, "Nice boxers." I looked at him and he only had on some Spiderman boxers and tank top on. He rolled his eyes as he said, "Damn it." Then he climbed back upstairs. Letty turned to me as she asked, "So what are you doing here so late?" I answered, "I got to tell Dom something." Letty raised an eyebrow. I smirked and said, "Which I'm not telling you, any of you." Letty pouted.

"Whatever. Just make sure he wears a rubber, don't need him getting an STD," I glared at Vince. Leon said, "Hey man, knock it off." Jesse inserted, "Not cool." I said, "You keep making all these sexual comments Vince. Are you compensating for something? Or are you in love with Dom?" Vince growled, "You better watch your mouth, you bitch." Dom came back downstairs in a t-shirt and jeans. He asked, "What's up Millie?" I sent Vince a look and turned to Dom as I asked, "You look tired…I'll just come back tomorrow." He shook his head and said, "No, no, no. I'm fine." I nodded and asked, "You up for a drive?"

**### &&&***###**

"So what are we doing here?" Dom asked. I shook my head at him as we passed the storage unit entrance and I pulled in. I grabbed my key as I opened it and said, "Well, now I want to show you something." I pulled up the door with his help. I walked over and uncovered the tarp. My purple baby uncovered. Dom looked her over and asked, "She yours?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah. She's my baby. I won my first race with her. My mom she was, she loved cars. She loved racing. Good friend of her's gave her the base, his son and Bri and me ended up being best friends funny huh? Anyways through the years we built her. Bri's always loved the imports. I've always loved muscle. I won my first race when I was 15. My mom was shot in a drive-by a few months later; cops said it was an accident. But she was the only one outside that store when it happened the only person to get shot. I always ask myself if maybe it was one of the guys I raced. Cops didn't do shit. No one was arrested. Bri was 18 so he got legal custody of me, though it took months for him to. This car means the world to me, the only thing besides this"- I took out a silver cross on a chain, from inside my shirt as I said, "That I would kill for. Here," I took it off. "What?" He asked me. I put the chain around his neck and it looked good on him, I said "I trust you to keep it safe." Dom shook his head as he asked, "Why me?" I countered, "Why not?"

I looked back at the car as Dom said, "Did you ever look for them? The ones who killed your mom?" I shook my head as I answered, "Nah, by I wish I did." I looked at the car and turned to Dom as I asked, "Wanna go for a spin?" Dom nodded and got in as I did. "Miss me baby? I missed you too." I kissed the wheel as I started her up. Dom looked at me as I grinned like a maniac and floored it. I drove and drove and drove. Until I pulled over into a 24 hour open diner. Dom and I got out and sat in I ordered a large order of cheese fries and tea and Dom a coffee. As we sat there Dom looked back at me. I said, "Okay, so what's the deal with Vince? Who shoved the stick in his ass?" Dom chuckled as he answered, "You did." What? "Me?" he nodded as he laughed. I asked, "Why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter?"

He stopped laughing only to continue laughing harder. He paused and said, "Look, Millie. Vince is, you're one of the first girls ever to not fawn over him, and the first to actually hit him." I replied, "He hit me first!" Dom shook his head and said, "No that's not why he's like that. Don't you see he cooled it with Brian? It's because you're a fighter…" I bit my lip as I raised an eyebrow. He answered "It's because he likes you, Millie."

I replied, "He likes me like…" Dom rolled his eyes and replied, "He has a-a crush I guess you can say." I shook my head as I scrunched my nose. "What?' I replied, "I don't think you're right." He looked at me as he sipped his coffee. I said, "Like, for instance. Tonight, he shut door in my face." Dom looked at me and asked, "What did you do?" I answered, "Nothing! Okay so I knocked on the door and he opens it and says 'what do you want?' I answered, 'I wanna talk to Dom' and he says 'he ain't here' and bam door slam."

Dom raises an eyebrow at me. I asked, "What?" Dom sighed and said, "You asked for me…think about it…" I shook my head as I said, "No, it's not possible." I shook my head more. Dom asked "You don't like him? I thought it was your weird way of flirting with him." I rolled my eyes and reached over and punched him in the arm as I replied, "Hell no. When I flirt with a guy, he'll know I am…besides he's not my type."

Dom laughed as I leant my head against the seat. Dom took another sip as I ate a fry and asked, "So what is your type?" I looked at him with an 'are you serious' look. He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and ate another fry as I looked out the window and answered, "I don't have a specific type. He has to be brave though, he has to love his family, he has to be the kind of guy I can talk to and never have to watch what I do, he has to make me forget about things that trouble, he has to have a wild side like half devil half angel to balance it out, and be protective and I just-I need to feel safe around him I guess," I finished as I looked back up to meet Dom's eyes. I raised an eyebrow and said, "It sounded corny didn't it?" Dom laughed as he shook his head and replied, "No, not at all."

I shook my head. Dom asked, "So what no physical characteristics?" I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and said, "I don't have any specifics." Dom nodded and I said, "My turn, what's your ideal woman?" Dom rolled his eyes as he looked and I chewed on another fry.

He looked back at me and looked in my eyes and said, "She's got to have a backbone, not afraid to break a nail, be ready for anything, and ain't afraid to take someone on, and she's got to have this look in her hazel eyes…" I looked away from Dom then, my eyes were hazel. "80 percent devil and 20 percent angel, that's the look she's got to, have in her eyes. And she ain't afraid to get a little grease in her nails most definitely." I ate my last fry and looked up at Dom as I said, "She's gonna be a lucky woman Dom. Come on, let's get out of here."

**### &&&***###**

"Mia isn't home yet," Dom said as he hung up. I replied, "Don't worry, she's okay with Brian." I reached over and squeezed his hand. He nodded at me and said, "She better." I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey Dom…" He looked over at me and I asked, "Do-do you mind if I crashed at yours tonight? I have a feeling I know what's going on at Harry's…" Dom looked at me and said, "Mi casa es tu casa, Millie." I smiled and said, "Thanks Dom."

**### &&&***###**

I shut car door as we made our way to his door. The house was dark, I checked my phone 2 AM, it read. I followed Dom when he paused in the doorway and turned around as he said, "What? No kiss?" I raised an eyebrow. He continued, "What? You don't kiss on your dates?" I smirked as I replied, "Date? I wasn't aware that was a date…" Dom stepped closer as he replied, "Really? Because I could've sworn it was." I replied, "Then I guess it was." I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't help it. After the thing at the diner, I mean how? Dom grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him as we kissed. I heard something and let go. Dom kept his grip on me and I said, "Wait, Dom…what if someone hears us?"

He shrugged and kissed me again. Dom's tongue tangling with mine as we kissed, I was distracted again when I heard something. This time I could pinpoint it, it was snicker and a grunt. I l stopped the kiss again causing Dom to growl as he whispered, "When I said 80 percent devil and 20 percent angel, I didn't mean it like this." I shook my head and asked, "Don't you hear that?" I heard more laughing. "Hear what?" I put my hand to his mouth and then we listened as more laughing sounded.

This time he turned around and walked further into the house as I followed him. He put an arm in front of me to hold me back. We walked into the living room to see Jesse, Leon, Letty and Vince there watching TV. My face flushed as I saw them all laughing. "Date? I wasn't aware that was a date…" Jesse said to Leon as he laughed. Leon replied, "Really? Because I could've"- Dom said, "Knock it off! What are you all doing here? Go to bed…Now!" Letty hit Leon and Jesse as they all started leaving. Vince stood up beer in hand as he said, "Dom, use protection wouldn't want you to risk getting an infection."

Dom clenched his teeth and said, "Get lost Vince. That's the last time I let it slide…brother." Vince sent me a glare and stomped off. Dom turned to me and I smiled weakly. He said, "Right…where were we?" I answered, "You were gonna show me where to sleep?" He raised an eyebrow as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders and asked, "What?" I knew what he was talking about so I replied, "The mood was killed, gone, infiinito."


End file.
